


Conquest

by LotusGreenTea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGreenTea/pseuds/LotusGreenTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always spoils in war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "top as invading conqueror and bottom as the spoils of war." AU wherein Xerxes is a contemporary society of Amestris. Please heed the dubcon warning.

Roy entered the throne room and saw the splendor of a once great civilization brought to ruin. He strode slowly towards the king on his throne, past the defeated people with their eyes averted in fear. He knew what they whispered. They feared him and the terror of fire. They were right to. He stopped in front the throne and the broken man who sat on it would not meet his eyes. He smiled.

“I’ll accept your surrender, King of Xerxes.” 

The old man stood, then knelt shakily at his feet. The rest of the room followed suit, heads bent towards the floor. But just behind the throne, Roy saw boy kneeling on the floor who met his gaze with baleful golden eyes. Roy walked over to him and knelt down beside him, grabbing his chin. The hateful gaze didn’t waver.

“What is your name?” he asked. The boy was beautiful, even for a Xerxesian. He was dressed in the loose shirt and pants of a slave, hair tied back in a neat braid.

“Edward Elric,” he said. He didn’t even waver in the face of Roy’s regard. Very brave, or very foolhardy.

“How old are you?” He stroked a thumb across Edward’s cheek.

“Eighteen,” he replied. Roy slid has hand down Edward’s neck, following his shoulder down to his arm.

"Really?" Roy said.

"You calling me short?" Edward replied. Eighteen it was then. From what he'd seen of Edward, it didn't seem like the sort of thing he'd bother lying about anyway.

Roy wrapped his hand around Edward’s arm, dragging him to his feet. He heard a few muffled gasps around the room. He knew what they thought he was going to do. A conqueror did not accept defiance in the defeated.

He looked at Edward, whose fire was still not quelled. His teeth were barred in anger, but Roy could see the fear in his eyes. He thought he was going to die, but he still had spirit, even at the end.

“You’re coming with me,” Roy said. He felt Edward tense as if to fight or flee. Roy tightened his grip and Edward quieted. Maybe not so foolhardy after all.

Roy kept a firm hand on Edward’s arm as he exited the hall and left its shattered people behind, striding back into the warm desert sun.

*

Edward sat across from him at the table in his tent and tore into the food like a starving wolf. He was still clearly suspicious of Roy, looking up occasionally before going back to his food. Good. He was right to worry.

“You’re a slave,” Roy said. He picked at his own food, far more interested in the boy across from him.

Edward didn’t answer him, didn’t even glance up, just continued eating. 

“Elric isn’t a very Xerxesian name.” Edward stopped eating and looked at Roy.

“No, s’not. My mom was Amestrian.” His eyes dared Roy to comment. Roy just took a bite of his own food, chewing slowly and swallowing.

“Interesting. Were you born here? How did you end up a slave?” 

“My dad was a slave. But he was freed, for services to the king. Wasn’t very loyal, though, he ran away, met my mom, they had me and my brother, then my dad fucked off, never to be seen again. My mom was killed in a Xerxesian raid on our town. Burned the whole place down. They grabbed me, figured out who I was, son of Hohenheim the Traitor,” Edward said, his voice filled with anger. He took another bite of his meal, chewing aggressively.

“Fuck him anyway. Never was good for much but running away,” Edward said.

He turned away from Roy then, looking blankly at the tent wall. “I still don’t know what happened to my brother.” He was quiet for a moment, and Roy opened his mouth to say—something. Words of comfort. But then, what right did he have, to comfort a slave he’d taken in war?

Roy started when Edward slammed his fist down onto the table. 

“I’ll find him, though!” he growled, eyes blazing. “I’ll find him, no matter what.” 

Edward was incandescent in his anger, an inferno of pain and fury. Roy wanted him, wanted to run his fingers through the long golden hair, to mark skin with a brand of teeth and tongue. Roy always got what he wanted, in the end.

“I’d like to make an offer,” Roy said, wiping his hands delicately on a napkin.

“What?” Edward asked suspiciously.

“I’ll help you find your brother,” Roy said. “I’ll do everything in my power to find him. And my power is considerable.”

“In exchange for what?” Edward asked, fidgeting nervously. “Nothing is ever free.” Roy could hear the bitterness in his voice.

“No, you’re quite right.” Roy stood and walked around the table to Edward. He put his hand on Edward’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Edward stared up at him as Roy pulled him closer. Roy bent his head, placing his mouth next to Edward’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“All I want in exchange is you, Edward,” he whispered, lips brushing against Edward’s skin. He drew back and looked at a blushing Edward, whose brow was furrowed in thought as he looked past Roy. 

Finally, he said, “All right.” He stiffened his shoulders, trying to appear confident, but Roy could see he was afraid. “Call me Ed, though.”

Roy nodded, cupping Ed’s head in his hands and tilting his face up. His eyes were wide.

“There’s nothing to fear,” Roy murmured. “I won’t hurt you.” He stroked Ed’s hair and ran a finger over his lips. He could feel Ed trembling.

Roy stepped away abruptly and walked around behind him. Ed began turning to follow Roy’s movements, but Roy held him in place and he stilled. Roy unfastened the tie in Edward’s long golden hair and ran his fingers through it, untwining the braid. 

“Have you ever been with anyone before?” Roy asked. He stepped closer to Ed, molding himself against him, and ran his hands up Ed’s chest. 

“No,” he said hoarsely, shivering at Roy’s touch. Roy could feel Ed’s heart pounding under his hand.

“Good.” Roy leaned down and pushed aside the golden hair, kissing along Ed’s neck. Ed made a small noise and tipped his head back against Roy’s shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Roy said, running his hands along Ed’s arms and resting them on his waist. 

“No, I’m not. Just look like everyone else here,” Ed said, shaking his head, hair falling into his eyes. Roy’s hands tightened their grip on Ed’s waist and he felt Ed wince. 

“No. You’re much better than them. They lost all their fire long ago. You burn with life, Ed, with spirit. It makes you shine far brighter.” Roy turned Ed in his arms, reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He tilted Ed’s head back and leaned down to kiss him properly for the first time. He felt the sharp intake of breath when their lips touched. Ed betrayed his inexperience in his clumsy response and his lips were rough from the desert air. But he was warm and pliant in Roy’s arms. 

Roy broke the kiss. 

“I want your fire,” Roy said, running his thumb over Edward’s kiss reddened lips. He let go of Edward and clasped a hand in his, pulling him towards the bed.

Edward followed reluctantly, free hand clenching into a fist as he stared at Roy. They reached the bed and Roy pushed Edward down onto it, kneeling over him. 

“You’re him, aren’t you? The Flame Alchemist,” Edward asked, like he already knew the answer.

“I am,” Roy said, smirking. “Does that scare you?” 

“No,” Edward said. His voice was fierce and Roy believed him. 

“I thought not,” Roy said. He leaned forward and kissed Edward again, slow and tender, licking into Ed’s warm and open mouth. “That’s why I like you.”

Roy sat back on his heels and surveyed the sight before him. Ed’s golden hair was spread across the pillow, his lips wet and swollen, his neck flushed. He looked thoroughly debauched. But his eyes, oh his eyes, they remained defiant. Roy hoped that he never lost that. 

Roy wanted to take that from him.

He moved his hands up under the loose shirt Ed was wearing, over his firm, well-defined chest. Interesting. He seemed strong, and unusually well fed for a slave. But then, he’d been with the king, and near the throne, indicating some level of favor. Roy pushed the shirt up, exposing Ed’s stomach.

“Raise your arms,” he said. Ed did, and Roy slipped the shirt over his head.

“Take off my shirt.” Ed looked like he wanted to protest, but just frowned and sat up to obey. He fumbled awkwardly with the clasps on Roy’s uniform jacket.

“Who the hell designed this thing?” Ed muttered.

Roy placed his hands over Ed’s, helping him undo it.

“Sadists, clearly,” Roy said, as Edward pushed the jacket away from his chest and over his shoulders. Roy slid it the rest of the way off, setting it onto the chair at the foot of the bed.

He looked expectantly at Ed, who paused for a moment before working open the buttons on the white shirt Roy wore underneath his uniform. He reached the bottom and hesitated before pulling the ends out of Roy’s pants. He tugged the shirt off and Roy took it from him, setting it with the rest of the clothing. 

“Touch me.” He was tired of Ed being so passive, needing the fire he’d seen. “I want you to act like you want this.” Act, because Roy wasn’t under any illusions as to the reality of the situation.

Ed hesitantly placed his hands onto Roy’s shoulders, his tanned skin contrasting with Roy’s own pallor.

“Why?” Ed said suddenly, voice cracking. His fingers dug into Roy’s shoulders. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

Roy grabbed Ed’s hands and shoved him down onto the bed, pinning Ed’s wrists above his head. He was done with seduction. He stared into gold eyes and hissed, “Because I am the man who conquered Xerxes.” 

The he kissed Ed with none of the gentle teasing of before. He roughly thrust his tongue into Ed’s mouth. He felt Ed gag at the sudden intrusion, felt him struggle to get away. Roy felt a thrill go through him at the open rebellion.

“We have an agreement,” Roy said, tightening his grip. Ed winced in pain.

“Fuck,” he snarled, trying to pull away again, muscles straining. Roy gave him another vicious kiss. Seconds passed, and Roy felt Ed give in. He broke the kiss and smiled in triumph.

“Fine, yeah, do whatever you want,” Ed panted. “I don’t fucking care, as long as you find my brother.”

“I never break my promises,” Roy said. It was such a lie, he’d broken so many. But he wouldn’t break this one. “I will find him.”

Ed stared at him for a moment. Roy didn’t break eye contact, didn’t move, just stared back. Then Ed tipped his head back, exposing his neck, like a dog submitting to its master. This, this is what Roy had been after. Not easy submission, but acceptance of an inevitable defeat.

Roy kissed the now exposed skin, trailing his tongue down Ed’s throat. He bit into Ed’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, and heard Edward make a muffled exclamation. Roy continued downwards until he reached the waistline of the loose pants Edward was wearing. He pressed a hand lightly against the erection he could see straining under the fabric and looked to see Ed’s reaction. His mouth was open, panting slightly, watching Roy with guarded eyes.

Undoing the drawstring, Roy eased the pants down Ed’s legs. He wrapped his hand around Ed’s cock. Ed drew in a sharp breath, tilting his head back and throwing his arm over his eyes. Roy stroked once, then moved down the bed and placed his mouth over the tip of Edward’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Edward bit out, breathing uneven. He jerked his hips and clenched his hands in the sheets.

Roy put a firm hand on his hip to hold him down. As he slid his mouth down, he glanced up. Ed still wasn’t looking at him, still hiding from what was happening. Roy sucked and Ed moaned, pressing up against the hand holding him. Roy slowly pulled off and sat up. 

“Why’d you stop?” Ed said. He’d taken his hand off his flushed face, the want apparent in his eyes.

Roy didn’t reply. He got up off the bed, removing his shoes and placing them under the chair, followed by his remaining clothing. He walked over to his bag in the corner and began rummaging through it. He could feel Ed’s eyes following his movements around the room.

“What’re you doing?” Ed asked. Roy found what he was looking for and stood, walking back over to Ed. 

He set the vial of oil on the small table next to the bed. 

“Oh,” Ed said. He clearly knew what it was for. Not an innocent in all things, but then, Roy hadn’t thought he was. 

“Turn over,” Roy commanded. He couldn’t look into those eyes anymore, the same eyes he’d seen in the countless men and women he’d burned alive.

Ed swallowed nervously, before moving awkward to comply. Whatever knowledge Ed had of what was to come, it clearly wasn’t detailed. He was tense, and positioned completely wrong. Roy carefully moved Ed’s limbs into place, pressing down onto his back and forcing Ed onto his elbows, adjusting his legs. 

“Relax,” Roy murmured, kissing Ed’s shoulder and tasting the salt of sweat. Ed trembled, muscles tautening. Then he took a deep, shuddering breath and did as Roy said.

Roy picked up the bottle of oil, opening it and spilling some onto his hand. He closed the bottle, setting it carefully on the bed next to Ed. Roy knelt behind him, smoothing his dry hand down Ed’s back, stopping it and resting it on his hip. He traced down the cleft of Ed’s ass with an oil covered finger before pressing in. Ed gasped and tensed.

“If you don’t relax, this is going to hurt,” Roy said. Ed took a few deep breaths and loosened up again. 

Roy removed his finger, taking the bottle and pouring out more oil. He pressed two fingers in this time, scissoring them to stretch Ed. He was hot and tight, and Roy felt his own cock harden with desire. He rubbed his other hand in soothing circles on Ed’s hip as Ed trembled with effort, trying to keep from tensing.

Roy poured more oil and continued to stretch Ed. He wanted to be thorough; this was Ed’s first time, after all. Finally, he was satisfied. He lined himself up against Ed, leaning over him.

“Whatever you do,” he said. “Just relax.” 

Ed nodded into his arms and Roy pushed in. Ed made a small noise of pain and Roy waited a moment. He wanted to savor this, wanted Ed to enjoy it, to beg him by the end. He moved again, slowly pressing in deeper. The tightness was almost to the point of being unbearable, and Roy strained between the desire to make this last and to just fuck Ed until he cried. Holding one hand steady on Ed’s hip, he reached the other around to touch his cock, stroking it slowly.

“Ah, fuck,” Ed hissed. Roy began to increase his rhythm, holding his hand lightly around Ed’s cock. He could feel Ed straining for more friction, and Roy loosened his hold further. Ed would not come until Roy commanded. Ed keened at the loss.

Roy paused to stare at the sight before him. A Xerxesian teenager, with the golden hair and eyes of his kind, bowed but not broken. Yet all he could see was a civilization engulfed in flames of his own making, and he could only hear the never ending screams. Roy began to move again. This would not subsume him.

“Rape has always been associated with conquest,” he said, keeping pace. “The soldiers always take the women.” He thrust and Ed groaned. “And the most beautiful boys.” He tightened his hand on Ed’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head.

“This is isn’t rape, you bastard,” Ed said breathlessly. “I agreed to this.”

Roy pushed deeper and Ed’s breath stuttered. No you didn’t, Roy thought. You never had a choice. 

Ed groaned again. “Damn it, General.” 

Roy wrapped his oil covered hand around Ed’s cock, pumping it up and down as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He could feel the sweat running down his back and saw Ed’s long hair clinging to his sweat soaked shoulders. Roy placed a kiss on Ed’s back. He knew he was close, could tell Ed was on the brink.

“Come,” he said into Ed’s skin, pushing in and sliding his hand firmly down Ed’s cock. Ed came with a moan. He whimpered as Roy continued to press into his oversensitive body, but didn’t say anything. A few more thrusts into his warmth and Roy came with a quiet huff of breath. He slowly eased out of Ed and stood shakily to look for something to clean up with. Grabbing a soft towel, he wiped away the oil and semen, then went over to Ed.

He was laying on his stomach, face still in his arms. Roy caressed Ed’s back and Ed didn’t tense this time, too tired perhaps to care anymore. Roy cleaned him carefully with the towel, then dropped it on the floor and climbed into bed. 

Drawing the blankets over them, Roy pulled Ed closer to him. Ed hesitantly laid his head on Roy’s chest and Roy wrapped an arm around Ed’s waist. He idly ran a hand through Ed’s hair, stroking the soft golden strands. 

“You’ll stay with me,” Roy said. “Until I find your brother.”

“Yeah,” Ed replied. He closed his eyes and nestled closer to Roy as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

Roy stared into the darkness of the tent and held Ed close. Truly, there must be no greater prize in Xerxes. There was no greater conquest than this, to take its last defiant subject and lay him bare. 

Roy closed his eyes, shifting and tucking Ed into his side. Despite Ed’s warmth, Roy felt cold as be drifted into an uneasy slumber. 

That night he dreamt of fire and glaring yellow eyes.


End file.
